


Tokka Celebration

by Lazuli5



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazuli5/pseuds/Lazuli5
Summary: My contribution to Tokka Celebration from December 12 to the 15!
Relationships: Suki/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Sokka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this is a story of what Katara stumbled upon one night in the Third Book.

Something rustled in the distance, like someone had stepped quickly past a bush and the leaves were trying to stop them. It wasn't very loud, but it made Katara shoot onto her knees. Her eyes narrowed as she took in the leafy horizon, examining every bush, tree, and shrub that might be hiding a threat to her family. After the disaster a few months ago where Mai and Ty Lee had found them, everyone had become paranoid that it might happen again. Surprisingly, Katara found herself to be the only one awake. She sighed, surveyed the area once more, then reluctantly laid back down, her eyes fixed on the stars.

There it was again. This time she stood straight up, her hand on her water pouch, prepared to strike. Still she discovered nothing unusual about their resting place. Aang hadn't even stirred at her side. Maybe she was imagining things. She pursed her lips but sat back down onto her pack, coming to the decision that she would sit up for a while, just to be safe. 

Taking a drink of water, she stared up at the moon. It was full tonight, and she couldn't help thinking of Princess Yue. She had only known her a few days, but she missed her, and she couldn't even imagine how Sokka felt. The moon began to shine a bit brighter, as if Yue could read her mind and was trying to reassure her. She sighed again and returned her pouch back to her side.

Toph had never met Yue personally, but Katara had overheard Sokka telling her about their visit to the Northern Water Tribe. To her surprise Toph had appeared to be very interested to hear about it, though her face grew tight whenever Sokka spoke fondly of Yue. Katara glanced over at Toph's tent. Her filthy feet were not sticking out of the end as they usually were.

Panic seized her. If something had happened to Toph... 

She jumped to her feet and hurried to her tent. To her dismay, it was empty. Katara felt her heart speed up. Where could she be? She couldn't have gone far. Maybe she just went for a walk, or something. As quietly as she could she began rummaging around their clearing in the woods, calling Toph's name. No sign of her.

Katara bit her lip and tried to remain calm, but she was vaguely aware that her breathing had become very shallow. She knew Toph was more than capable of taking care of herself, but still she worried. She returned to her sleeping pack, staring at her hastily removed blankets. 

Think, she told herself. Think. Where would she have gone?

Lost in thought, panic on the verge of taking over, she looked at Aang, who was still sleeping peacefully next to her pack. She smiled at his adorable face, allowing herself to calm down for a few moments. She shifted her gaze to Appa, who had come to rest behind Aang. Momo was asleep on his head, and Katara thought she heard little Momo snores. She suppressed a giggle.

Finally she glanced at Sokka, who was sleeping with his hair down, shirt off, and mouth wide open. She let out a puff of air, turning to move away, when her head snapped back. She stepped closer, and sure enough, there she was.

Toph was curled up at Sokka's side, her head laying on his bare chest with her wild black hair out on display. Her right arm was draped across his stomach. One of his arms was outstretched in from of him, but the other one, she saw, was paused in the motion of stroking Toph's hair softly, his hand resting on her head.

Katara blinked, then blinked again, and again. She knew she shouldn't be staring, but her eyes refused to look away. This was a private moment, one not meant for her to see. She felt as though she had just come across one of them naked, or had read one of their diaries. She was not supposed to be here. Yet she was.

Quickly she pulled herself away from her friends, determinedly not looking at them. She tucked herself into her pack, pulled the blanket up to her chin, and shut her eyes tightly. 

Just forget you saw it, she thought. Just forget it. It wasn't yours to see.

So, naturally, it was all she thought about. Especially the next morning, when she woke up to find both of them already awake. She cursed under her breath, then cursed herself for cursing. What had she hoped to find? To catch them in the act? She'd already done that. Maybe she'd just wanted to see what Toph would do, what Sokka would do, if they knew she had seen them. She wasn't sure she wanted to find out. 

She watched them closely, but neither one acted out of the ordinary. They pushed and shoved and teased each other like normal, and that made Katara wonder just how long this had been going on. Did Toph leave on purpose? Did Sokka tell her to come? How had this started, and why didn't they tell anyone? She felt like she had a secret that wasn't even hers to begin with.

All the same, it had been sort of sweet, watching Toph cling to him, seeing how Sokka stroked her hair, how they embraced each other. She sort of wished Aang would do that with her.

The next night, they stopped at a marshy sort of place, with watery grass and swampy mud. Toph immediately voted to sleep on the ground, and Sokka immediately vetoed that decision. They began bickering, and Aang tried to break it up, and Katara was left wondering how on Earth they could be so annoyed with each other during the day and yet be so intimate at night. It made absolutely no sense to her. 

Finally Aang said they could just sleep on Appa, and Katara almost laughed out loud. Now she wouldn't be able to tell if this was an every night occurrence, because there was so little room on Appa's sadle that they would have to be close. Aang had handed them the perfect excuse. 

But of course, Toph had to be difficult. She announced that no way was she sleeping on the saddle she hated, and that she would be perfectly fine on the ground, thank you very much. She would not budge, to the annoyance of Sokka and Aang, but Katara was more intrigued than ever now. 

That night she tried to sleep, but she was restless. She didn't know why this bothered her so much. No, that wasn't the word. It wasn't annoying her so much as fascinating her. She wanted to know why. Why they did it. Why, why, why. Her mother had always told her to be curious, though she didn't think this was exactly what she'd had in mind. She had to chuckle at that thought.

"What are you doing?"

Katara stiffened and immediately tried to look asleep. It sounded like Sokka had spoken, but she wasn't sure. She evened her breathing and ever so carefully opened one eye, glancing down through a hole in the saddle to see Toph below.

"I don't know," she said. She was standing just below Appa, on a piece of Earth that was quivering under her feet. Katara guessed she was ready to bend herself up at any moment.

Sokka was leaning over the side of Appa's saddle to talk to Toph, and from his posture Katara couldn't tell what his mood was. He looked annoyed, and yet relieved. A strange combination. 

They were silent for a long time, and Katara had almost drifted back to sleep when Sokka spoke again.

"Why are you down there?"

Something hard hit a tree, and Toph grunted. "I don't like the saddle as it is. I didn't want to sleep up there."

"Then why are you awake now? Shouldn't you be, y'know, sleeping, then?"

Toph was quiet, but Katara thought she heard her mumble something. Evidently Sokka did too.

"What was that?"

"I can't sleep without you," she blurted out, and Katara risked a peek through the hole. Her cheeks were bright red.

Sokka considered this, and when he spoke again there was a slight smile in his voice. "Oh, you can't, can you?"

She didn't say anything, simply shuffled her feet against the ground. Sokka's back softened along with his words.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't know why I can't," she continued as though he hadn't spoken. "Seeing as you snore so freaking loud."

He dangled his hand down over the side of Appa's saddle, like he couldn't stand to be away from her. "Toph…"

"It's very loud."

He took a deep breath, his shoulders slumped. "Toph, please."

"And very annoying."

He didn't respond, and Katara thought he was done. Then he let out a low chuckle and said, "I don't snore, you snore."

Toph gave a start. "No, I don't."

Katara swore her voice cracked when she said that, as though she were trying not to cry. That was ridiculous, of course. Toph never cried.

"All right, let's just say it was me, for a minute. Can't you hear my snores from down there?"

"No," she deadpanned.

"I thought it was loud and annoying?"

"I just can't, okay?"

He sighed, feigning exasperation, then jerked his hand. "If I help you up here, you can listen to me snore, okay?"

"If you insist," she said back, and Katara quickly closed her eyes as Sokka pulled her up into the saddle. As soon as their noise grew silent, she opened her eyes a tiny bit.

Sokka was in his usual position, tucked into his sleeping back, and Toph was facing the other direction. She watched him look at her for a few moments, then take one of his blankets and place it gently over her. She gripped it tightly.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

They didn't speak again, and a few minutes later Katara heard them both breathing deeply enough to indicate they were asleep. She rolled over in her pack so that she could look at them, and closed her eyes. 

When she woke again, she guessed it was maybe three hours later. Sokka was still on his back, but Toph had switched sides so that now she was burrowed into his side. His arm was once more wrapped around her, his hand coming to rest gently on her head, lightly stroking her hair, both of them breathing in unison.

Entirely lost in each other, entirely at peace.


	2. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suki and Sokka worry over the same thing on the eve of the Avatar's wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUGH IM LATE IM SORRY but I really like this one, hope you do too! There's some Zuki in here too, just a warning.

It had been over a year since they'd seen each other last, but still Suki worried. She worried what Sokka would do when he discovered what she'd been doing in his absence, worried what he might think if he found out she had barely thought of him at all. Mostly she worried about what he might do to Zuko. 

Sure, they were friends, but it wasn't exactly a secret that Sokka tended to lash out at people who hurt those closest to him. And, Suki had to admit, she was one of those people. Whether she liked it or not. 

But it's not like Zuko hurt you, she told herself. You've been broken up with Sokka for a long time now. It'll be fine.

She'd been telling herself this every day for the past two weeks, ever since she'd received the invitation to Aang and Katara's wedding. She should have been happy for them, thrilled that they were finally tying the knot. Instead she was filled with dread over what Sokka would think if he knew she was dating one of his best friends, even though she'd been sure of how she felt about Zuko for nearly seven months.

She sighed now, fingering the lacy invitation in her hands. Somehow holding onto it had reassured her that everything would be all right, that she still had time to figure things out before the wedding. But today that method wouldn't work.

The wedding was tomorrow. They were leaving in an hour.

"Suki!" 

She whipped her head up at the sound of his voice, which floated down the stairs of her home on Kyoshi Island. Zuko, being the Firelord, did not live with her, but over the last six months he'd been visiting more and more often. She felt safer knowing he was there, and sensed he felt the same, especially at night. Both of them were plagued by night terrors, and having each other there for comfort had been what started their relationship in the first place. Slowly it had grown into so much more than that.

"Yeah?" she called back, struggling to stand up. 

"I, uh... Can you come here for a minute?"

She rolled her eyes and groaned, wondering what he'd done now. The last time she'd "Come here for a minute," he had somehow managed to get himself tangled in a net with the Unagi nuzzling him affectionately. She laughed, remembering the terrified look on his face as its giant head butted against hit entire body.

"Coming!" she said, shaking her head as she climbed the stairs. Zuko was supposed to be helping her pack, and she'd really only left to go to the bathroom, but she had found herself straying by the invitation and eventually just plopped down on a chair and stared at it for a long time. 

When she reached her bedroom, she found Zuko on the floor in front of her mirror. Her Kyoshi makeup was out on display across her dresser, but it looked like he had tumbled into it and spread it out across the top, because the eye shadow was smeared red and the white powder was everywhere.

"What did you do?"

He turned around, and this time Suki laughed out loud. His face was covered with her eyeliner and eye shadow and powders, all dripping down in sad-looking clumps. He looked as though a Kyoshi Warrior had thrown up on his face.

"Zu - Zu - Wha -" she wheezed, actually doubling over and slapping her knee. She couldn't catch her breath; he just looked so ridiculous.

"I tripped," he said obviously.

"Over what?" she gasped. Through her tears she caught a glimpse of her chair toppled over and his hand gripping the side of it. This only made her laugh harder. 

"Oh, shut up," he muttered."I just... I need help getting it off."

Still chuckling, she grabbed his hand and helped him get to his feet. He dusted himself off, then grabbed her hand again. She smiled and laced their fingers together. He moved to kiss her, but she out a finger to his lips.

"Whoa, there. Let's get you cleaned up first," she teased, and he rolled his eyes. 

"You wear this junk all the time, what difference does it make?"

She considered this. "True. But I can't say I've ever had it out onto me by another person... quite like that."

He shrugged and kissed the tip of her nose gently. She smiled and pressed their lips together firmly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

It was moments like this that made Suki forget she had worries and troubles and problems. Moments like this that made it all worth it.

They broke apart, but Suki could feel the sadness lingering behind her eyes. Zuko must have noticed it too.

"Hey." He cupped her face into his hands. "It's going to be okay. He'll understand."

"I hope so," she sighed. "I still care about him, and I would never want to hurt him."

"I know. And he cares about you. So much, Suki. And if he cares about you, then he'll understand."

"You're right," she sighed.

He cocked his head to the side. "What was that? I'm... right?"

"Don't think about it too much," she said, grinning. "Come on, we should clean this up. Correctly."

Zuko gave her his lopsided grin. "You're the boss."

-

It had been over a year since they'd seen each other last, but still Sokka worried. He worried what Suki would do when she discovered what he'd been doing in her absence, worried what she might think if she found out he had barely thought of her at all. Mostly he worried about what she might do to Toph.

Of course, he had no doubt that Toph was more than capable of beating whoever's butt she wanted, but it wasn't exactly a secret that Suki tended to lash out at anyone who hurt those closest to her. And, Sokka had to admit, he was one of those people. Whether he liked it or not.

But it's not like Toph hurt you, he told himself. You've been broken up with Suki for a long time now. It'll be fine.

He'd been telling himself this every day for the past two weeks, ever since he'd received the invitation to Aang and Katara's wedding. He should have been happy for them, thrilled that they were finally tying the knot. Instead he was filled with dread over what Suki would think if she knew she was dating one of her best friends, even though he'd been sure of how he felt about Toph for nearly seven months. 

He sighed now, fingering the lacy invitation in his hands. Somehow holding onto it had reassured him that everything would be all right, that he still had time to figure things out before the wedding. But today that method wouldn't work.

The wedding was tomorrow. They were leaving in an hour.

"Hey, Snoozles."

He glanced up from his position near the kitchen of his apartment in Ba Sing Se to see Toph shutting the front door. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of her, the way it always did. He couldn't help it.

"Hey, T." He glanced at the window. "You're late."

"Maybe you're just early," she said as she shrugged her coat off. 

"It's my house, T. I was already here."

"Well, then, I guess I'm just fashionably late."

He shook his head, trying to suppress a grin. "Whatever." He came over and tried to kiss her cheek, but she shied away.

"So. Tomorrow's the big day."

"Yeah," he sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Listen, Toph -"

Her face grew tight, and she set her jaw like she knew what was coming. "You don't have to say anything. I already know."

"Oh. Um. Wait, what?"

"I know what you're going to say." Her voice was bitter and cold, and the memory struck him like a slap to the face. 

That was exactly what Satoru had said to her before he'd broken up with her.

"Toph, wait -"

"You were going to say that you changed your mind and that you still love Suki and you're going to dump me for her."

"That is most definitely not what I was going to say."

"You don't have to explain. I get it."

"T!"

"Really. I completely and totally understand. I'm fine," she said curtly, obviously anything but fine. 

"Toph, come on. You think I'm breaking up with you?"

"Well, when someone says 'Listen, Toph,' to me, that's usually the direction it's heading."

He cringed and cursed himself again for his choice of words. Why couldn't he just get this right? "What am I going to do with you?"

She didn't answer, and seemed momentarily stunned that he wasn't leaving her out in the cold. The thought that she would think that of him lodged in his throat painfully.

He wrapped his arms around her, engulfing her in a hug. This time she didn't pull away. 

"I love you," he said, his voice slightly muffled as he said it into her onyx hair. Her hair was one of the things he liked best about her - so long and lustrous. He could spend hours just staring at how beautiful she was. "I love you so much, Toph. And nothing can ever change that."

Her eyes closed and she burrowed deeper into his chest. "Promise?"

He kissed the top of her head. "Promise."

"Good." She pulled away and punched him in the stomach. Hard. He grunted. "I love you, too."

Sokka gasped, clutching his stomach. Toph didn't really know her own strength. Though, as he struggled to stand up and saw the look on her face, maybe she did.

"Come on, Snoozles. I'll help you pack."

He rubbed his head. "Yeah, I don't think that's gonna work. How would you -? Never mind."

She smirked and reached for his arm. "I can do incredible things."

He grinned and tightened his grip on her hand, pulling himself up. With a small gasp of surprise, Toph found herself leaning back as Sokka dipped her, his hand curving the small of her back. Their faces were inches apart.

"Like that?" He asked breathlessly. 

Toph laughed, and he felt a warm feeling spread throughout his entire body. She grabbed his face and pressed their lips together. Eagerly Sokka went to wrap his arms around her neck, forgetting that they wer ehat was supporting both of them. Cackling, they fell back onto the couch, Toph underneath him.

"Yes, Snoozles," she said in between kisses. "Like that."

-

Suki paused at the extravagant entrance where Aang and Katara would become husband and wife. The door was laced with panda lilies, and the isle in which the bride would soon walk down was trimmed similarly. The altar had bits of ribbon dangling off of it. Nothing but the best for the Avatar, she supposed, but in her opinion it was a bit much. Of course she'd grown up on Kyoshi Island, where everything was considered precious, which probably didn't make her an expert on worldly affairs. 

Next to her, Zuko squeezed her hand. She responded gratefully, and he gave her his lopsided grin.

"Everything will be fine," he said.

She nodded, reassuring herself more than him. "I know."

Hand in hand they walked into the temple where the ceremony would be held. Patrons were mingling around, but no one Suki knew well enough to talk to. Aang was standing at the altar, in traditional Air Nomad clothing. Katara was most likely in another room, getting ready.

"I'm going to go find Katara," she told Zuko. "You'll be okay?"

He smirked. "Believe it or not, I'm an adult. I'll be fine."

She rolled her eyes at that one. "That's debatable." He laughed and kissed her cheek before heading over to Aang. She shook her head and began searching the perimeter for Katara. 

Before she had gotten very far, the ground in the hallway shot up into a wall right in front of her. She gave a start but recognized the gesture. 

"Toph?"

"Hey," she said in her gravelly voice. Suki turned around, and there she was. She blinked a few times just to make sure she was looking correctly. 

Toph was dressed in a fitted gossamer dress that hugged her figure in all the right places. Her hair was done up in a fancy bun, delicate tendrils framing her pale face, which was flushed under the light. She looked so mature, so regal.

"Toph!" Suki cried. "Oh, my Spirits. You - you look amazing!"

"I wouldn't know," she replied, but Suki could tell she was pleased. "Come on, Sugar Queen's been waiting for you."

She beckoned her hand, and together they navigated the halls until the came across a door with a panda lily carved onto it. She stopped, and so did Toph.

"This the one?"

"Yep." She kicked her foot and the door swung open. Katara was seated on a small stool in front of a mirror, hastily fixing her hair. She gasped when she saw Suki.

"Suki!" She flung her arms around her. "Ooh, I'm so glad you're here!"

She laughed, patting her on the back. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too!"

"Hey, where's my hug?" Toph joked.

Katara squealed and embraced her tightly like she hadn't seen her in years. "Toph!"

"All right, all right, cut it out," she muttered, trying to shove Katara's face out of her own. Finally she let go.

"Oh, gosh, did I mess up my hair?" Anxiously she returned to the mirror and tucked a few strands behind her ear.

Suki came over and lowered her hands. "You look perfect. You're the perfect bride." She squeezed them. "Aang's a lucky guy."

"Yeah?" She smiled. "Thanks. And hey, I might have some competition from one of you two soon." She waggled her finger in between her and Toph.

Immediately Suki was suspicious. Did she know? She couldn't; they hadn't told a soul in fear of Sokka finding out. She felt a blush creeping along her cheeks and didn't comment, afraid either response would give her away.

Toph scoffed. "Yeah, right. I don't think so."

"Ah, don't be so glum, Toph! I'm sure Sokka will man up sooner or later," Katara said, nudging her shoulder. "It'll happen eventually."

Toph's eyes widened. "Katara!"

"Wait." Suki rubbed her ears, thinking maybe they were filled with wax or something. "What did you just say?"

"Um, it'll happen eventually?" She repeated. "Ow! Toph, what was that for?"

Toph, who had evidently stamped on her foot, pursed her lips. "Nothing. I, ah, thought I felt a bug."

"Mhm." She stood on one foot and flexed her toes for a second before righting herself. "Anway, I might need your help with my makeup, Suki -"

"Wait, wait, wait. Slow down. Back up." Suki massaged her brow. "Why would Sokka be thinking about proposing to Toph?"

"Because she's his girlfriend? Why else?" Katara shot her a confused look, then glanced at Toph, then back at Suki. "Am I missing something here?"

"No, I, er - Um, I think I'm the one who's missing something," she said, turning to Toph. "You and Sokka are dating?"

She kept her eyes trained forward, her best poker face set. "Yes."

"How long?"

"About seven months."

"Wait, so... November?"

She scowled. "Yeah. Does it matter?"

Suki almost laughed out loud. The date was almost identical to when she and Zuko had begun dating. If only she had known Sokka had moved on the way she had... Oh, the hours of worry and panic she could've saved herself. She felt like a huge burden had suddenly been lifted off her shoulders.

"Nope," she said, grinning. "It doesn't. And since we're on the subject of boyfriends, I have an announcement."

Katara clapped her hands together, and even Toph looked mildly interested. 

"Zuko and I are also together," she told them, and her eardrums were nearly blasted by the squeal that erupted from Katara's mouth.

"Oh, my Spirits! Oh, oh, OH!" She yelled, throwing her arms around Suki once more. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks," she gasped. "Katara - I - can't - breathe -"

"Oh, sorry." She let go. "But seriously, congratulations, Suki!"

"You and Zuko are dating?" Toph asked, her voice strangely high pitched.

"Um, yeah." 

She regarded her more warmly than she had previously. "Good for you. You guys go pretty good together."

"You think so?"

"I know so." She shifted her weight. "I'm kind of an expert on these things."

At that she laughed. "Of course, of course." Then she turned to Katara and took her hand. "Now, let's get you all fancied up for real."

-

Sokka paused at the extravagant entrance where Aang and Katara would become husband and wife. The door was laced with panda lilies, and the isle in which the bride would soon walk down was trimmed similarly. The altar had bits of ribbon dangling off of it. Nothing but the best for the Avatar, he supposed, but in his opinion it was a bit much. Of course he'd grown up in the Southern Water Tribe, where everything was considered precious, which probably didn't make him an expert on worldly affairs. 

Next to him, Toph squeezed his hand. He responded gratefully, and she gave him a punch on the arm.

"It'll be okay, Snoozles," she said. "Don't worry so much."

He nodded, reassuring himself more than her. "I know."

Hand in hand they walked into the temple where the ceremony would be held. Patrons were mingling around, but no one Sokka knew well enough to talk to. Aang was standing at the altar, in traditional Air Nomad clothing. Katara was most likely in another room, getting ready.

"I'm going to go talk to Aang," he told Toph. "You'll be okay?"

She smirked. "Believe it or not, I'm an adult. I'll be fine."

He rolled her eyes at that one. "That's debatable." She laughed and kissed his cheek before heading out, he assumed, to find Katara. He shook his head and headed over to Aang.

"Hey, brother-in-law," he teased as he came over and slapped him on the back. Aang winced.

"Don't jinx it, Sokka! We're not related yet," he said nervously, glancing around like he was waiting for someone to come attack him.

"Dude, relax. Everything's gonna be fine. Soon your lovely lady will walk down that isle and you can show us all how much you love each other."

That managed to catch a small smile. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Sokka examined the room, his eyes falling on Zuko, who was making his way up the isle in their direction.

"Zuzu!" He yelled, and Zuko glared at him.

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that?"

Sokka considered this. "Yes, you did. But that doesn't mean I'm going to listen to you." He grabbed his arm and pulled him in for a hug, which Zuko answered.

"Good to see you," he told him, then turned to Aang. "And the Avatar, here on his big day. Missed you too, buddy."

Aang grinned and hugged him. "So, Zuko, how are things in the fire nation?"

"Eh. Could be better, could be worse. Just your average day running an entire nation." He shrugged. 

"Mm." Sokka nodded, only half paying attention. He thought he'd seen someone who looked very much like Suki swiftly dart down a hall. Maybe it was her, maybe it wasn't... but that hair looked just like hers...

"Hey, Zuko? Did - ah - did you see Suki at all? Here, I mean?" 

Zuko visibly stiffened at Suki's name though he couldn't imagine why. He scratched the back of his head and glanced away.

"Why?"

He eyed him suspiciously. What was his deal? "I just thought I saw her. Thought maybe you saw her when you came in..? No..?"

He seemed to be having a silent conversation with himself. Finally he squared up and faced him. "Yeah. I saw her."

"O - kay? That's all I wanted to know."

"I came here with her, too," he added defensively.

Sokka furrowed his brow. "Wait. What? You came here with her?" Slowly the truth dawned on him, and he saw Zuko's face tighten as he felt his own melting into comprehension. "You... you came here with her."

"Yeah." He bit his lip, seeming very uncomfortable. "Listen, um, she wanted to talk to you herself about this, so I'm not sure if I should, ah, say anything - "

"You and Suki? You guys are together?" He knew his voice was much happier than Zuko would be expecting, but he couldn't help it. This... this changed everything. He laughed out loud and grabbed Zuko again, pulling him in for another hug. 

He grunted, his cheeks slightly tinged, but he patted him awkwardly on the back. "Um."

"Oh, sorry." He put him down. "But this is great! I mean, congratulations, man!"

"Thanks," he said, studying him closely. "You're not mad?"

"Mad? I'm relieved, actually," he answered happily. "I was so worried that Suki would take it badly when I told her, and now here she's involved with you, which is just awesome, by the way -"

"Wait. Take what badly?"

Sokka grinned like an idiot. "Toph. Me and Toph, we're dating."

Zuko looked surprised, but his face nearly split into the widest smile Sokka had ever seen him make. "Wow. You - wow. You and Toph are dating?"

He nodded, and Zuko nodded. "Congratulations, man. But - wow. That's just - wow. Suki's going to flip when she finds out, she was so worried about what you might think of our relationship."

"I'm flipping right now, I was so worried about what she might think of my relationship!"

Zuko smiled, and then his face lit up as he fixed his gaze on something behind him. He visibly brightened, and Sokka knew that could only mean what thing. He turned around.

Suki and Toph were making their way up the isle, each dressed in delicate dresses. Sokka had seen Toph when she'd gotten dressed than morning, but somehow she took his breath away again. She was so beautiful. He couldn't believe she was his.

Suki came up to him, and he smiled. "Hey, Suki."

"Hi, Sokka," she said, beaming. Their eyes met, and there was a feeling of rightness between them. She held out her hand, and he shook it before Zuko whisked her into his arms. Sokka took Toph's hand and dipped her back, like he had not so long ago in his living room. Their noses just barely touched. 

"Happy to see me, Snoozles?" She asked, smirking.

"You have no idea," he breathed, kissing her deeply. She ran her fingers through his hair, and in that moment, Sokka had never felt more real. This was love. He knew that now.

Toph was love.


End file.
